Alexandra, Protector of Mankind
by alextp7
Summary: Alexandra is a normal teenager, except she isn't mortal. She is a goddess. Her parents, Zeus and Hera, always give her everything. But when she breaks the law, her parents decide it was too much and her punishment opens the door to her adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed the cloak from my closet, and put it on quickly. I hoped that nobody would call me or look for me while I was gone. I climbed out of the window, and walked towards the nearest town. It started sprinkling lightly. I looked ahead. It was around a mile walk from home till I got out of Olympus, city of gods.

I decided to make my voyage shorter by asking a man for a ride. He gladly took me in, seeing how beautiful I was. I had long blonde hair, with dark brown eyes. My hair came from my mother, Hera, goddess of marriage and birth, and I had my dark eyes from my father, Zeus, the famous god of gods. My voyage was cut in half because of the lift. I thanked the kind man graciously for the favor.

I stood in front of the gates of the Titans, sworn enemies of the Olympians I came here to find my grandfather, Cronus. I wanted to spend time with him for a while because I barely saw him. I also didn't want to listen to my dad arguing with the gods while he was in a conference with them.

"Hey. There is my little goddess." Cronus said with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm not that little anymore grandpa." I replied.

"I know, I know. So, is your father here with you? I haven't seen him since the incident."

"Actually, I kinda sorta like snuck out to come here."

His facial expression turned from glad to grieved. You see my father and grandfather were always fighting with each other. Well, Dad and his brothers overthrew my grandfather from the throne. Now, my Dad is ruler of Olympus and my grandfather is ruler of the Titans.

We talked for a while about how my family was doing, and about school. I loved hanging out with my grandfather for one reason. He didn't expect something from me. I had a great time, until I noticed that my grandfather was worried about something.

"What are you worried about?" I asked.

"I'm worried that your father will come here and take you away for ever You know the law."

"Well, it would be my fault not yours." I added

I looked off in the distance. Trying to see what my father was doing. I focused harder. I saw that he was angry and walking away from home. He seemed to be focused on one thing, to get me.

"Oh no." I said.

"What's wrong?" my grandfather asked with a worried expression on his face.

"It's my Dad. He is coming. I got to go now."

"How do you know that he is comming?"

"Long story short. I have developed my powers, so I know what a person is feeling like and what they are doing if I focus hard enough."

"But your powers don't come in until you are twenty, and you are only fifteen."

"Ya I know. Just don't tell anyone. Promise."

"I promise. Now go, before your father gets here." he said.

"Alexandra stay!" my father said furiously as he entered the living room.

I ran out the door and continued on until I got out of the city. I looked behind me. Nobody was there. I focused on what my dad was doing. He was angrier than before and yelling at my grandfather for no reason. He had just left his house and was chasing me again. I ran faster. It started raining harder.

_Think, Alex. Think. What can you do to stop Dad?_ I looked around me. All I could see was rain falling lightly._ Water. Yes that's it. Poseidon taught me new tricks you can do with water. You can fight dad. Of course you are not going to win, but it might get me in less trouble. My Dad might even forget why I was in trouble._

I stopped running and waited for my dad. He finally caught up with me. He was still angry. He was about to speak when I took out my sword that I got for my last birthday. I always kept it with me for protection. He looked at me and saw that I was going to challenge him. He smirked at me and took out his sword also because he never refused a good challenge.

We charged towards each other. Each move was both fast and accurate, yet we blocked each others moves. All you could hear was the clanking of metal. I always loved to fight, and sometimes I even used my magic in order to distract them and win. I made the water falling down as rain collect up into a huge wave. I ran towards the wave and jumped over it. My father looked at the wave confused about what was going to happen. I pushed my hands towards him and the giant wave moved towards him carrying everything in its way with it. My Dad's eyes opened wide as he saw the giant wave. He was in awe as he saw how my powers had improved.

The wave crashed towards him and he fell to the ground. I laughed at him because I knew he was going easy on me and would never let that happen in a real fight. He sat up and laughed with me. We continued walking towards Olympus together. I tried reading his feelings, but he had so many feelings that I couldn't catch up with them. He was angry, happy, amazed, and much more. As we entered the courthouse, which was also where I lived, he centered on one feeling, anger.

"What were you thinking? Why did you sneak out to go see your grandfather? You know it's against the law." he said calmly

"First of all, I think that law is stupid. I should be able to see my grandfather whenever I want." I replied louder than usual.

"Well, it's still the law and you still have to obey the law." he yelled.

"Well maybe you should make a new law that prohibits me from leaving my room and that I can't see anybody not even you." I yelled back.

"Go to your room!" he yelled.

"No." I said.

"Go to your room!" he yelled so loud that thunder broke out.

"That doesn't scare me anymore. Last time that scared me, I was four."

We stared at each other with anger in each others eyes, neither of us blinked. It was as if lightning had collided with lightning.

My mother entered the courthouse entrance with a concerned look on her face.

"What's going on?" she said calmly "I can hear you all the way from the courtroom."

"Good." I said " I won't have to repeat myself."

The glare continued until my dad finally backed down. I was known to make people see my way no matter what. I smirked towards him, and started towards the courtroom to face Poseidon, Hades, and Hermes. There were three other seats open. I knew one was for my mom and dad, but was curious about the third seat. That was until my grandfather, Cronus, entered the courtroom. Poseidon and Hades had an aggravated look on their faces, when Cronus entered the courtroom. I knew they hated their father, but that wasn't a reason why I shouldn't be able to visit him. My dad, mom and grandfather took a seat and started deliberating what they were going to do with me breaking the law.

Hermes finally stood up. My father let out a deep breath. My mom bowed her head as if she didn't want me to see her face or she was ashamed of me. Poseidon had a sad look on his face as if a kid's puppy has just died. Hades as always didn't care, and Cronus felt guilty. As our eyes met, I nodded my head to tell him it was not his fault but mine. I looked towards Hermes.

"Any last words the young goddess might want to say to the gods before the judgment" Hermes said.

"I think all of you overheard my conversation with my father earlier. All I have to say is that it wasn't  
Cronus' fault, but mine. I was the one that snuck out of Olympus, so please Cronus don't feel guilty."

"How can you possibly know how Cronus is feeling you fool? You are but only a child yet." Hades said.

"I just know." I simply stated looking towards Cronus and giving him a nod.

"Let's just get back to the matter. Hermes continue please." my dad said.

"The gods need to discuss the matter. If you will, retreat to your room please."

"I think it's time." Hera whispered to my father.

"No, she has much to learn. I will discuss it though with the other gods though."

I walked towards my room quietly. I then lay on my bed, waiting for the call. I had broken the law and I knew it, now it was up to my father to find my punishment. However, whose fault was it truly? My fault because I visited my grandfather or theirs because they keep passing stupid laws that didn't even make sense.

I wanted to do something different in my life like fall in love and visit the mortal world, but I knew it was impossible. Nobody would accept it. I only wished that I was like my brother, Hercules, he had the best life in my point of view. He got to live with mortals all his life, fall in love with Megara, or Meg for short. He even got to choose whether or not he would live here or not. It wasn't fair, if only I had a life like him.I heard a faint knock on the door and my mother walked in.

"It's time." she said.

She then turned and started walking towards the courtroom. I followed her. Hermes stood up when I entered the the courtroom. Once my mother was at her seat, all the gods stood up.

"The gods have decided..." Hermes said.

**Thank you for reading my story. It was inspired initially when I found out that my name meant Protector of Mankind. I started writing the story late at night and the next day I saw a movie called Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning King (I think that's the full name of the movie). It was really good and actually encouraged me to write more about this story. Hopefully you could help me by telling my some do's and don'ts in this story. Tell me what I did wrong and what you liked about my story. Here is a little sneak preview on the second chapter.**

_**I turned and started walking towards the door. I looked back once, to only see my father's expression. He was sad, and had a pained expression on his face. This was not good. **_

**Love, Confusion, Sadness, and Happiness comes in the next chapter. Just wait and see. **

**Thank you so much once again for reading my review. **

**Love,**

**Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

"The god's have decided that you will no longer be taught by your guardians, but instead you will go to a special camp where other gods, goddesses, half-gods, and half-goddesses attend."

_That's it. Ha! They are so stupid. I need to go to school. Whoop-de-doo! Finally, I will get freedom, liberty…_

Hermes cleared his throat abruptly as if trying to get my attention again, it interrupted my train of thoughts. I stared into his deep blue eyes and started blushing to imply that I was embarrassed. He slightly nodded as if telling me it was okay. That's another thing I loved about myself. I loved faking things; it usually kept me out of trouble. If I was going to protector of mankind, I needed someway to fool the enemy.

"After the gods have seen that you are ready. I will tell you the second part of your punishment." Hermes resumed with a slight smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. He was so immature at sometimes.

_There goes my liberty._ I thought.

"You are to pack your bags up and I will accompany you to your school. You are dismissed."

I stood there for a couple of seconds to annoy Hermes. I wanted to see what he would say, but then I saw my uncle, Hades, dark eyes and decided I was already in enough problems. I turned and started walking towards the door. I looked back once; my father had a pained expression on his face. This was not good.

I left towards my room, and started packing. I chose to bring my bow and arrows, swords, a shield, and some dust just in case. I sat down and thought about what was going to happen.

_Where would I go? Will I ever come back? Will I like it there? Will I meet new friends? Would I fall in love?_

I finally stood up, and put on my favorite cloak. It covered me from my head to my toe. It was made of fine silk, and was completely black. Inside the cloak, there were pockets where I could put my weapons in. It looked perfect with my short, cute dress I wore. I heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come in." I called.

It was Hermes. Probably wondering what took so long, but he didn't understand. Hermes was the youngest god to be accepted in the council. He was a year older than I was, and my parents had arranged a wedding for us when we were little. Except, I didn't love him. I actually told my parents, and canceled the wedding before it was too late.

He was annoying and arrogant, but since he was the only person in town who was around my age I managed. Now, we hang out as friends of course.

"C'mon, Alex. Are you ready yet?" he argued. He was the only person who called me Alex. I kinda liked it. It was shorter and not a mouthful like Alexandra, Protector of Mankind.

"Yeah. Let's go." I replied. I took a deep breath and followed Hermes out the door with my bags.

We headed towards the main entrance where, everybody was waiting for me. I started with my uncle, Hades. I wanted to know what he was feeling at a time like this, and he actually felt something else other that annoyance or hate. He was worried for me. I gave him a small hug. He looked at me and handed me a book. It was full of dark spells for protection and battles. I smiled and thanked him. I continued down the line. It was my favorite uncle, Poseidon. He was like my fun father to me. He immediately lifted me up into a huge bear hug. When he finally put me down, he handed me a different book with water spells. My smile grew bigger. I knew he had heard about my battle with Dad.

"So you heard, huh?" I said.

"Yeah. Good job too. I've been wanting to do that to him for years."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He replied as his blue eyes filled up with tears.

I walked towards my grandfather. He still felt guilty and was sadder than ever. I got mad at him. I looked around and saw a bowl of water. I mad a tiny bubble come up and splash him in the face.

"Whoever did that I will take you down? Who did it?!" He yelled.

"I did." I replied.

"Oh. It's okay then." He said more calmly then.

I frowned at him.

"What did I do?" he said

"Your feeling guilty. Stop it." I whispered.

The feeling went away immediately. He gave me a hug, and handed me a new sword.

"I love it." I said.

It was two-edged sword, with a gold base. On the sword, there was writing in Greek. It read ΨΣΛψπξ, which means conqueror of everything. I thanked him, and walked towards my mom. She had been crying behind my back. Now, she was trying to hid its.

"Mom, don't cry."

"I'm not crying. No not at all." She managed to say her voice breaking every other time. I looked at her with a strange expression on my face. She laughed.

"Who am I kidding? Give me a hug." She said throwing her arms out for me. We hugged and in the middle of the hug, I felt her fingers twirl my hair. I pulled apart. She smiled and reached for something behind her. It was a basket full of items. I saw food, books, gold and much more.

"Thanks mom." I said and walked slowly towards my Dad. I was dreading this moment. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, what he would feel. I smiled sheepishly towards him.

He lifted me up and gave me a huge bear hug. I was shocked.

"Can't breathe." I managed to say, but my voice was muzzled by my father's shoulder. I was worried that he didn't hear me and was never going to put me down. Luckily, he heard me and put me down. He took out a small box and opened it. I gasped as I saw what it was. It was a necklace, but what was so shocking about the necklace was how beautiful it looked. The chain was made of gold, and there was a small stone right in the middle of the necklace. I wasn't sure what stone it was though, because it seemed to change colors every second. It was beautiful.

"It was my mother's." my Dad said looking towards Cronus, "She told me to give it to you when you got in serious trouble. She told me it would help you and me somehow."

"Oh, thank you so much Dad." I said as I gave him another hug.

"Just promise me that you will never take it off at all."

"Why would I it's the most precious thing I got." I said as I put the necklace on. I new feeling came to me. I felt victorious and strong, and I felt like I could beat anybody in a battle."

"It also strengthens your powers." my Dad added, "So; before you leave I want to battle you one last time."

"Okay." I said with a strong tone.

"I'm not going easy on you though."

"That's what you always say." I replied as we started walking towards the arena. Everyone but Hermes followed my Dad and I towards the arena. When we reached the arena, my Dad walked to one end of the arena as I walked to the other end. The rest of the family took a seat besides the arena. They all looked excited like this was the battle of the year. I felt the excitement and was eager too.

Suddenly, I heard a little tiny voice. I looked around me nobody was there. It sounded like my Dad a bit. The voice was going over battle plans. I wondered if it was my Dad trying to play tricks on my head.

"Are you playing tricks on my head?" I yelled.

"No. Why?" he yelled back.

"Just wondering."

That could only mean one of two things. I was either crazy or gotten a new power like reading people's mind. I was sure that I wasn't crazy. I concentrated on one person who came to my mind, Hermes. He was probably mad. I heard the voice again.

_Goodness! Why can't we just leave without any drama? Let's just get this over with._

Hermes then walked towards the middle of the arena. Ready to start the battle. I focused on my Dad again, hoping that he would go over his plan again.

_Wall of fire, run, sword, attack, lightning, and finally ground vacuum. I hope she took it seriously when I told her I wasn't going easy on her._

_Perfect!_ I thought_ Now, all I have to do is to do contrary to every move he has._

Hermes lifted both hands in the air to get our attention. He dropped them both down quickly to commence the battle. Before I knew it, I was almost completely surrounded by fire. I ran out of the ring and made an air bubble. It was invisible to everyone, so my Dad just laughed at me for doing absolutely nothing. He tried again to try to surround me with fire. Only this time, he succeeded. There was a lake not to far from my circle, so I made the water extinguish the fire. Smoke was everywhere, and since I had an air bubble, nobody could see me.

I made a storm cloud over my Dad as he started walking over to the huge wall of smoke. I made it so quietly that he didn't notice. Suddenly, you heard my Dad scream of pain as I made lightning strike him. I then made a huge wall of water to stop my Dad from coming any closer. I focused on my Dad; he was looking at the wall trying to get through it. He was in the perfect position for an attack. But, then what wait for him to beat me up, no. I wanted a dark spell to finish it all quickly. The smoke was still thick and I couldn't see a thing. I wandered to Hades' mind. He was wondering where I was and why I wasn't confronting my Dad. He wished that he would have trained me to do dark spells for a battle like this. How he would have taught me to do spells like Instant Death, and Memoria.

I wanted to know more about the Instant Death spell. It was perfect for this situation. I wandered through his mind, until I finally found it. All I had to do was write in Greek on the ground the words Instant Death. I immediately withdrew myself from Hades' mind and focused on where my father was. The smoke was a bit thinner. My eyes were starting to focus, so it would be easier for me to see.

My Dad was still trying to somehow get over the wall. He didn't know how though. I made the wall split into a long hallway. My Dad walked cautiously through the hallway. When he reached the middle of the hallway, I made the walls of water surround him into a huge tower. I walked towards the tower. I saw how I could see my reflection, so if I walked inside my Dad would see multiple images of me. I wanted to play games with my Dad. It would also delay the trip even longer, but I knew I couldn't delay it forever.

I walked inside the tower, just as I had suspected my Dad didn't one of me, but multiples of myself. He was confused; he didn't know what to do. All he could do was stare at one of me. I smiled a wide grin and raised my hand up. He acted fast. He took a sword and threw it at the person who he saw. Luckily, it wasn't the real me. He moved on and took out many of his famous lightning bolts. He threw it at every one of my reflection, until he ran out of lightning bolts, and I was the only one left. He smiled an ominous smile at me. I had to act fast and now. I took both my hands and clapped. The whole entire tower collapsed towards the inside. I made the water throw him to the side and up in the air.

I ran back into the cloud of smoke, but my Dad was too fast. He ran in front of me, and held out his sword. I did the same. We charged towards each other. Every move fast and accurate, but all the moves were blocked by each other. The little voice in my head came back.

_Ok. Attack left, right, and center. Don't let her inside the smoke area. _

I dodged the first two attacks, and counteracted the final acted making the sword fly up in the air and in my hands. Suddenly, I felt pain. I didn't know what it was. I looked down it was the ground it was sucking me up alive. I took my sword and quickly wrote ΛΣΑΔΘ ΉΏάΛΞΠ on the ground. It meant instant death in Greek. Once I finished writing, three walls of different elements rose up. One wall was made of water, the other of fire, and the last one was made of the ground. The fire fell unto Dad and burned him severely. Then came the water wall to soothe the burn, but it also almost drowned my Dad. Before my Dad blacked out, the wall made out of ground, fell on him and made the water go away. My Dad could no longer move and the ground was sucking him up at a quicker pace.

Hermes ran towards both of us and stopped the battle. He declared me as the winner. Everyone was shocked, all wondering how I became so powerful. They all underestimated me, but not any more. They know that I still had much to learn, and that I had to get stronger.

The time had now come. The time I dreaded most. I had to leave now. I knew the time had to come, and now that time had come. There was no avoiding it now. I looked towards the ground as Hermes pulled me along. While we walked across the arena, cheers and applause arose. I curtsied politely and followed Hermes.

"That was quite a fight wasn't it Hermes." I said.

"Ya." He replied. He didn't like to talk that much at times when he was thinking about something. I wondered what he was thinking. I looked at him for a couple of seconds and looked forward again. I could hear the tiny voice again.

_Why does she have to be so adorable, and cute? It makes me sick. Ya sick in love. I just know she doesn't feel the same way as me. I need to be her best friend forever. She only thinks of you as one thing, your friend. Why is she even on my mind? Why can't I forget about her? Alex, why don't you see that I love you?_

I was shocked. I looked off to the side, so that Hermes couldn't see my face.

_Hermes is in love with me. But, that can't be. We are only friends. Do I like him? Do I love him? What do I feel about Hermes? I don't even know. But, I hope I find out soon. _

We looked towards each other. We both stared into each other's eyes. I smiled. He looked away. I did too.

_What am I going to do, now? _I thought.

We both got in the carriage. I sat down besides Hermes. I laid my head on his shoulder and fell soundly asleep. It was a long day, and tomorrow was going to be longer. I would be abandoned in a place I didn't even know the name of.

**Thanks for reading my story. Please review. I hoped that you enjoyed the second chapter. Now for the third chapter, Alex is going to school and she meets a new people and going to learn a bit of the school. But, Hermes has a surprise for her before she leaves to school. I can't tell you what the surprise is though. Sorry T-T. It will take me a while to update because I still don't know what names to choose. If you have any ideas, please send me a private message or something. Here is a sneak peak to the third chapter.**

**Hermes gave me a pitied look. **

"**Ok. Stop it. I'm sick and tired of you following me everywhere. Why don't you just leave me alone? Fall in love with someone else, but please not me."**

"**I just have one question. How do you know I'm in love with you?"**

_**Great, Me, and my big mouth. How are you going to clean this mess up now?**_

**More romance, surprise and more coming to you in the next chapter. **

**PS If you send me a private message to help me with the name situation, I will give you another sneak preview. And please a list of good names not like Bob, or Joe, or Billy Joe Bob. Good names.**

**Love,**

**Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I found myself lying down, my head resting on Hermes lap. He didn't seem to mind. He was staring outside, lost in a train of thought. He had these trains of thought all the time. I always asked him what he was thinking about, but he will always respond the same way. Why does it matter? Or Why do you want to know? It was annoying. I looked at his face. He didn't seem to know that I was awake.

For the first time in my life, I actually studied Hermes face. He wasn't that ugly. He had brownish-bronze hair, and blue eyes. He had a small faded scar above his right eye, but you couldn't notice that much. I actually never seen the scar ever in my life. I wondered how he got the scar.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Hmm. What?"

"Can I ask you something?" I said again.

"Shoot."

"How did you get that scar above your right eye?"

"You are the first person who has seen that scar and asked me about it." He hesitated, "It's a long story."

"It's a long journey." I replied. He smiled and let out a small laugh. He looked in my eyes. I didn't notice my head was still on his lap, and he was holding one of my hands in his hands, and was playing with my hair with his other hand. It felt nice, not awkward or weird, just nice. He looked outside again; it looked like he was having a flashback.

"Well, it started a long time ago. I was only a baby at that time. Well, there was a huge war going on at that time. Your Dad didn't know what to do. He finally followed his brother, Hades, advice, and went to visit the Three Sisters. You know the ones that almost killed your brothers."

"Ya."

"The Three Sisters told your Dad that the only hope for the kingdom was…" he stopped abruptly looking at my face. He closed his eyes forcefully, as if trying not to cry. I sat up, and hugged him. He looked into my eyes once again. His blue eyes collided with my brown eyes. We leaned towards each other. He breathed a bit heavily. His blue eyes mesmerized me. He was mesmerized in my brown eyes. We leaned closer, our heads almost colliding. Neither of us said a word.

The coach suddenly stopped, breaking the moment. He looked down as if embarrassed. I did the same. I started blushing, but this time I wasn't acting. I got out of the carriage. There was a gate that read The Path, and inside the gate was the only sign of civilization. The camp was literally in the middle of nowhere. I looked at Hermes, he took out the suitcases except there was three times more luggage. I knew that two thirds of that was mine, I looked at Hermes.

"Whose is this?" I said pointing at the other luggage.

"Mine, you didn't think that you were going to this camp all alone now did you." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Actually, yes I did."

"We are not that stupid, Alex."

"Are you sure about that?" I said as I turned to enter the camp. Hermes followed me, and helped me with some of my luggage. We were stopped by a knight standing guard on the front gate.

The knight didn't look like a night though. I wanted to follow my gut and fight the knight for some reason. I didn't know why though. I wanted to make sure, so I turned towards Hermes.

"Oh! I forgot my cloak. Can you get it for me?" 

"Ya sure thing. Just stay here." He set down his luggage and went back. I looked at the night. I heard the tiny voice in my head, remembering that I had gotten a new power.

_Now is your chance, take the girl and go. _

I looked in my bag for a small dagger. I found it, but when I turned around the knight was already besides me trying to pick me up. I kicked and punched, but he wouldn't stop.

"Hermes! Help!" I yelled.

"Alex?!" a distant yell called back. I saw Hermes off in the distance he was running towards me as fast as he could.

_What are you doing, Alex? You can beat this guy._

Since we were in the woods, I made one of the tree roots lift up tripping the guy. He fell to the ground with a thud. I hit my head against a rock. After that, all I saw was Hermes finally catching up and fighting off the man. I blacked out.

"Wha..What happened?" I said regaining consciousness. I was still weak. Hermes was at my side. I looked around. The room didn't seem like a nursery.

"You hit your head against a rock while trying to fight that man off. But, you are okay now."

"Where am I?" I said as I started to try to sit up.

"Well, I asked the nurses if I could take you to our cabin. They all agreed and so here you are. Do you like it?"

"Ya. Wait, did you just say _our_ cabin?" I said.

"Yeah. I know it's kind of weird, but we can manage. We have separate rooms and everything, so don't worry."

_Don't worry. Don't worry. How am I not supposed to worry when a random person tried to kidnap me and we have to share the same cabin? You probably love that idea aren't you? I want to go home, now. _

"I'll show you around. I will leave you, so you can get dressed."

I just noticed that I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was wearing my pajamas. I didn't want to know how and who changed me. It would just be another headache. Hermes left the room and I walked over to the closet. I saw that my things were put up in the closet and drawer. My weapons were also put up neatly on one side of the room.

I put on a simple white dress. I looked in the mirror and quickly brushed my hair. I walked outside. There was a small hallway that led to three different rooms, which I guessed was my room, his room, and the bathroom. I walked down the hallway, which led me to the kitchen and living room. It was nice, small, and comfortable. I liked it. Hermes was waiting for me outside.

"Ready?" he asked. I simply nodded in agreement. We walked up a hill and into a small town. Hermes showed me where I was to go every morning in order to see what plans I had. He also showed me where everything was including the classes I will take according to the schedule. Hermes also explained that The Path allowed you to choose whether you wanted to be evil or good. But, you didn't get to choose until you were at the top. I liked it here. You had the liberty to choose what you want to be, and there weren't that many people around. Hermes explained that they were starting an event soon. I urged Hermes to go and participate. Finally, Hermes gave in. Hermes and I ran towards the arena.

"Perfect, we needed two more players." A centaur named Philip said.

"Guess I will finally get to go against you." I said. "You know you are going to loose right."

"Oh yeah." He said.

"No rules. Just defeat all the other players. Blue vs. Red."

I put on the blue helmet as I held the sword Cronus gave me.

"Hey."

I looked around to see who was talking to me. He looked around my age. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and thin.

"Hey." I replied.

"I'm Patrick. I'm a half-blood and am son of Dionysus." He said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Patrick. I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex. I'm a full-blood and my parents are…" I hesitated, wondering whether I should tell him.

"Go on." He said smiling. I sighed.

"My parents are Zeus and Hera." I mumbled as I looked at him. He looked at me as if in disbelief.

"What are you doing here then?" he said his voice a bit higher than usual.

"It's my punishment for visiting my grandfather, Cronus." I simply said.

"Ah. Well, I'll have your back."

"I have my own back. I don't need any help trust me."

Philip waved the signal and the battle began. I made an air bubble around each of my teammates. I made fire fall from the sky. Everyone was in disbelief, wondering who was doing this. Hermes seemed to ignore the fire, dodging everything and everyone. He wanted to get me.

Somebody decided to ruin the fire with water. I knew that was going to happen. I looked for Patrick.

"Patrick it will be dark soon in a second you have an air bubble in a couple of seconds you will be able to see and defeat the other team."

"Got it." He called. I turned around. Hermes was standing there, smiling a wide grin. I smiled back as the arena got dark all of a sudden.

_What? Great she is doing it again. Just wait for her, Hermes. Don't be afraid._ Hermes thought.

I giggled at the thought. As my eyes focused, I made lightning bolts. Shocking everyone in my way. The smoke cleared. Patrick, Hermes, and I were the only one standing.

"I got him." Patrick said.

"No." I stopped Patrick. "He is mine."

Hermes ran towards me, I did the same. Each of each other's moves strong and fast. However, his moves were always a bit faster. It was harder for me to keep up. I learned from Poseidon in order to slow someone down you needed to hurt him somehow. I used my hand to push him back. I then cut his hand accidentally.

"Sorry." I said innocently.

"I knew you were going to beat me. Therefore, before you kill me, I will rather give up." I smiled.

"C'mon. Let's wrap that hand up." I said.

Hermes and I started walking away. Patrick stayed there staring after me. As Hermes and I walked back to the cabin, I didn't stop telling Hermes how sorry I was. I meant it, too. I didn't mean for me to cut his hand open. Once inside the cabin, I was able to wrap his hand and stop the bleeding.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. You know what?" I said.

"What?"

"You never did finish that story about how you got your scar."

"Guess I didn't." he sighed loudly as if trying to imply that he didn't want to share that story.

"If you don't want to, it's fin…" I started.

"No! No! No! It's totally fine." He interrupted, "I'm trying to remember where I left off."

"I believe my Dad was with the Three Sisters." I said.

"Oh. Ya know I remember." His faced turned serious again, "The Three Sisters told your Dad that the kingdom's only hope is for some gods to sacrifice their lives. Well you see, my parents were sick and tired of immortality, but they wanted me to have it. So, they sacrificed their lives and left me with your father to take care of me."

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't know. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. But, the story isn't over yet. Okay. Your father trained me in every way he could. He became the father I never had. That's why I became part of the council at such a young age. However, in order to become part of the council I needed to pass a test. Remember the creature Hercules defeated, the one where you cut his head, two more grow." I nodded. "I was the one who put it in that cave. I almost lost my life doing it too. It actually pounded me to the ground and scratched my face leaving behind my scar."

"You know. It looks like a crescent moon." I said. He laughed. It was already dark outside. I remembered Patrick all of the sudden and how I left him alone at the arena.

"I got to go." I said all of the sudden.

"Where are you going?" Hermes asked.

"You don't need to know right now." I said as I headed out the door and towards the main building. I wasn't sure if Hermes was following me, but I didn't care. I walked inside the building and talked to the secretary there.

"Hello. Can you help me locate Patrick's cabin?" I said.

"Last name." the secretary asked in a monotonous tone.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is a half-blood and that his Dad is Dionysus."

"I think his cabin is across from yours. Let me check." As she checked some papers, I looked behind me trying to locate Hermes. He wasn't there, probably hiding somewhere.

"Yep. His cabin is right across from yours."

"Thank you." I called as I ran back. I then bumped into Hermes. He was furious.

"You need to tell me where you are going at all times." He yelled.

"Why? Your not my Dad." I yelled back.

Hermes gave me a pitied look.

"Okay.Stop it. I am sick and tired of you following me everywhere. Why don't you just leave me alone? Fall in love with someone else, but please not me."

"I just have one question. How do you know I'm in love with you?"

_Great, Me and my big mouth. How are you going to clean this mess up now?_

"Umm… I don't know. I just need to do something very important. Please, just don't act like my Dad."

"Fine. Just make sure you tell me when you are leaving. Okay."

"Fine." I continued running until I reached Patrick's cabin. I knocked.

Patrick opened the door. His face lit up immediately.

"Sorry, I left you out there. I needed to take care of Hermes's hand." I said.

"Wait. That was Hermes. Really!" his voice a bit higher than usual

"Ya." I replied, wondering why Patrick was amused so easily.

"Why is he here?" he asked still overly excited.

"He is my 'supervisor'. It's kind of annoying. I can't really stay long, but my cabin is right across the street."

"Great. See you later."

"You too." I said as I turned to go back to the house. As I entered the cabin, Hermes was already having his daily midnight tea or coffee wasn't sure which one it was. I entered my room and went to sleep. I knew he was still angry at me for not telling him where I was going to do. He still didn't know, but I wasn't planning on telling him about Patrick. Why? I don't know. But, tomorrow will be another long day, my first day of boot camp.

**Okay. I know it's a bit longer than usual. The next chapter is going to be longer. Well, I still need names for the next chapter because the names I have here I made them up, except the camp name. A friend of mine, Hunter, suggested the camp name, The Path. I hope that you liked this chapter. I tried bringing some excitement in this chapter somehow. Ch. 4 is going to be when she meets a lot of new people. More conflicts with Hermes will probably be included. Well, I can't really give you a sneak peak because I don't know how I'm going to write this chapter. I still need names, so continue private messaging me. Sneak peaks will still be the reward. (more information on previous chapter). Well, that's all for now. Keep reviewing and reading my story. **

**Love Ya Lots,**

** Alex.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to the sound of a buzzer. I looked around to see where the radio was, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I looked up at the clock hanging on my wall. It was six in the morning. I hated waking up early, but since I couldn't stop the buzzing I had to wake up. I got my clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Hermes was already awake. He was in the living room, reading a book or something. He always woke up early, a bit too early. I got in the bathroom, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. I met Hermes in the living room.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Hermes said with a grin on his face.

"Where is the radio?" I asked.

"It's not a radio. It's your room. The camp does it. It turns off and on automatically."

"And you didn't tell me this, why?"

"I wanted to see what you would do. Not as funny, as I thought it was going to be."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." I said in a sarcastic tone. I walked to the kitchen and served myself some cereal. I finished the cereal quickly. It was quiet, until I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Patrick. He had two friends with him.

"Hey, Alex. I will like you to meet my best friends, Percy and Megan. Percy and Megan are both half-blood."

"I'm son of Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy said.

"And I'm daughter of Athena." Megan said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alexandra, but you guys can call me Alex." I said. I looked behind me and saw that Hermes was standing right behind me. "This is Hermes. He is here with me."

"Who are your parents, Alex?" Percy asked.

"That's the best part. She is daughter of Zeus and Hera." Patrick blurted out. " Oh. Sorry, Alex."

"It's okay." I said.

"So, you're my Dad's niece. Doesn't that make us cousins?" Percy asked. I looked at Hermes, so that he could answer that question for me.

"Theoretically, yes both of you are cousins. Technically though, both of you are not cousins because Percy is a half-blood." Hermes explained.

"Oh." Percy said disappointed.

"We have to go or else we are going to be late for class." Megan said. We all headed out to the main building. Patrick showed me what I had to do in order to get my schedule every day. He showed me my file and gave me a piece of paper.

"That's what you are going to do today. Now, try and find Hermes' schedule." Patrick said. I looked at the cabinet.

_Now, let's see. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H. Okay now. Ha, Hi, Hermes. There it is, the only name in the He section. _I took it out and gave it to Hermes.

"It looks like we have the same schedule." Hermes told me.

_You probably made the secretary do that ._I rolled my eyes at him. My first class was Dark Magic. I thought of what Hermes told me the day before about how people here could choose whether they would be good or evil.

We had to leave immediately after we found our schedules. Hermes and I had Dark Magic. Megan and Percy had Fire Intensity, and Patrick had Combat lessons. I didn't have any classes with Patrick, or Percy. Megan and I had Water Works together and that was it. We headed towards the Dark Magic campground.

On the way there, I noticed one guy was following us. He was heading the same way we were. Hermes seemed to follow my eyes and saw the same thing. He immediately pulled me towards him by the waist. He kept his arm around my waist ready for anything.

"Really, is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yeah. I need to protect you in every circumstance." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Fine." I pouted.

When we finally reached the campground, I noticed many kids. The class was divided in two groups, half blood, and full blood. But, everyone seemed focused on one person, the person who was following us. He was tall and had blonde hair with blue eyes. He was beautiful, and everyone wanted to be with him. Hermes and I stayed in a corner as far away as possible.

When the teacher, Mr. Evans, walked in, the room grew silent. The teacher was tall and had a hunchback. He had a long nose and long skinny fingers. He looked creepy.

"To your seats everybody." He said in a cold voice. Everybody went to his or her seats except Hermes and me. Mr. Evans looked at us with his black stone eyes. "You two, present yourselves to the class."

I elbowed Hermes for him to go first. He just pushed me up for me to go first. I looked back at him and frowned.

"I'm Alexandra, Protector of Mankind, but you guys can call me Alex." I said.

"Full description about yourself please, Alexandra." Mr. Evans said.

"I'm a goddess or a full blood as you call it." I hesitated for a second, "My parents are Zeus and Hera." I mumbled quickly. Mr. Evans looked at me with the same expression in his face. He wasn't really amazed. He pointed at an empty seat besides the young boy who everyone loved. I walked towards my seat and sat down.

"You don't need to present yourself, Hermes." Mr. Evans said coldly. Hermes got to sit across the room from me. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I didn't know whether it was who I was sitting by or whether it was me being separated from Hermes.

"Hey, I'm Edward." a voice whispered at me.

"Umm, hi." I whispered back.

"I'm son of Aphrodite. That is why I'm so handsome and everyone loves me." He said.

"Not everyone." I told him, giving him one of my stuck up looks I gave my Dad. I ignored Edward the rest of the class hour. We learned about my grandfather and my father. Everyone glanced at me or Edward occasionally. At the end of the hour, I practically ran towards Hermes.

"How was it over at your side?" I said.

"Boring, what about your side?"

"Don't even make me start." I said looking at Edward. Edward was looking at me also. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

_Why does she not like me? Everybody loves me, but she is different. I need to find a way, she will love me. _

I laughed at the thought. Hermes looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"C'mon. We need to get to class." I said. I looked at my schedule, Water Works was up next. We headed towards the lake at the other side of the campus. It also seemed that Edward was heading the same way. He ran up to me and Hermes.

"Alex!" he yelled, "Wait up."

"Hermes, walk faster." I whispered at him. Hermes was confused. He stopped and we waited for Edward. I looked at him with an angry expression. Edward finally caught up.

"Hermes, do you mind if I walk her to class? Its water works right." He said. Hermes seemed confused at first.

"No problem. You two go ahead. Meet you over there, Alex." Hermes said and in a second, he was gone. He loved teleporting. I hated it though because I could never be able to do the same thing.

_Who does he think he is? Being able to just take me or walk me to class. _

"Hey." Edward started.

"Hey." I replied.

"How come you don't like me?" he said.

"First of all, you are the most arrogant person I have ever met. You think that just because your son of Aphrodite you are perfect. Well guess what, you are not perfect." I said.

"Fine Mrs. I Know Everything. You know you are just like me. You think you know everything. Guess what you don't."

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." He restated.

"Good."

"Good."

"Stop repeating what I say."

"Stop…Oh, sorry." He said. Both of us laughed. It was weird, how we were angry at each other a second ago and now, it was as if it never happened.

"Stop it." I said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to make me like you." I said.

"I thought you had a boyfriend, Hermes." He said.

"Oh, no. We are just friends. He is just very overprotective of me." I explained.

"So you are available." He said as he raised his eyebrow. I laughed.

"I guess you could say that. But, I'm really hard to get so don't start daydreaming." I said smiling.

"Good, I like girls who play hard to get." He smiled.

" Ha! You wished I played hard to get. I don't play." I said staring at his blue eyes. He was easy to talk to, and even though he was arrogant at times. He wasn't that annoying. We finally arrived at the lake.

"Today, we have a special guest." Edward told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Poseidon." He said. My eyes opened wide. I looked around for him, he wasn't there though.

_Probably going to make an entrance like usual. _

Edward laughed. I looked at him, but forgot about it when I saw Hermes walking up to us.

"I see you two know each other well." Hermes said as he looked down on Edward. His eyes then traveled down to his hands. I didn't notice that Edward was holding my hand. I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. He let go of my hand immediately and left to his seat. Hermes and I walked up to Mr. Rivers, our teacher. Luckily, he just told the class our name.

I liked Mr. Rivers. He was laid back, fun, and not creepy like Mr. Evans. In this class, I sat between Hermes and Edward. Both of them were holding my hand. It was weird. Megan sat behind me. I got to talk to her for a moment or two without Edward or Hermes butting in.

"Megan, I need help. Both Hermes and Edward love me and are trying to win my heart." I said quickly.

"Edward is in love with you." She said shocked, "Do you know how lucky you are compared to other girls? You are going to be hated by a lot of people, so watch out."

"Okay. Are you one of those girls?" I asked

"No way! I like my boyfriend just the way he is." She said. I looked at her with a confused face, wondering who it was. "Percy is my boyfriend."

"Oh." I said. Hermes then pulled me back. I gave Megan an I am sorry look and followed Hermes. Hermes held me close as we walked the boardwalk. At the end of the boardwalk, Poseidon was standing. I ran towards him, giving him a big hug.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"Me too. It's been how many days, Hermes?" he asked.

"I believe it's been a week." He said.

"Oh. Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my assistant for the day Alexandra." He said.

"Only for this class though. Hermes might kill me if I skip any classes."

"You bet I will." Hermes said.

"Fine. Hermes you're doing a great job on watching over her." He said a bit disappointed I wasn't able to stay with him all day.

We showed the class different water moves like whirlpools, walls of water, and water waves. We finished class with a small battle between my uncle and I. The first one who fell lost. I was a bit clumsy, so after he hit me with a wave, I fell to the water. As revenge, I made a huge gigantic wave come up to him from behind. Everyone laughed as the class saw my uncle, soaking wet. Eventually, he also laughed.

Edward was the one who helped me by using some air and fire moves he learned. I was dry in less than five minutes.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He replied. I turned towards my uncle and gave him one last hug. As Hermes, Edward, and me walked away, I looked back and gave him a one last small wave.

"What class is up next, Hermes?" I asked.

"It looks like I don't have this class with you." He said.

"What? I thought you asked the secretary for us to have the same schedule." I said.

"No, I didn't ask the secretary for the same schedule. It was just luck, I guess. Anyways, I have Combating Lessons, and you have Fire Intensity." Hermes said.

"Can I see your schedule, Alex?" Edward asked. Hermes handed Edward the schedule. Edward quickly skimmed the schedule and looked at me with a wide grin that I could have sworn went from ear to ear.

"We have the same schedule." He said.

_Great. There goes my day. _I thought. Edward gave me a little scowl, and Hermes noticed right away.

"May I speak to Edward, Alex? Alone." Hermes said. He was furious, ready to kill someone.

"Sure thing." I said as I walked away a few feet. I went through Hermes mind to see what he was going to do,

_Alex is my girl and my girl only. He will not take her away from me ever. If he hurts her, I will kill him._

I then went through Edward's mind.

_Ha! Hermes is so mad because I'm stealing Alex from him. Now I know that I am just one step away from a date with her._

I was confused_. _

_Was he able to read other people's mind too? I thought back to the moment at Water Works. He could have laughed at the thought of Poseidon showing off._ _What about that scowl he gave you, Alex? He could have given me that scowl because of the thought I had. It all makes sense._

I was determined to find out his 'secret', during class. Edward walked towards me as Hermes looked after him with a annoyed face. I wanted to hug Hermes goodbye, but Edward was pulling me away. I only managed to give Hermes a small wave.

"What did Hermes tell you?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just to make sure nothing happened to you." He said.

"You know I always know when someone is lying to me. Don't lie to me or you might get hurt." I said.

"What are you going to do read my mind to know whether or not I lied?" Edward said.

"Maybe." I told him.

"Maybe what?" Edward said a curious expression in his face.

"I might read your mind to know when you are lying. You just asked me that didn't you."

"No. I thought of that though. So, you can read minds." He said.

"Crap. I was supposed to find out whether you read minds, not me telling you my secret. Just don't tell anyone." I said.

"There is only one condition."

"Okay, I'm kind of scared to find out though."

"You have to go on a date with me."

I was annoyed. I didn't know that this was the way he was getting his date. This was black mail, how dare he black mail me. I was furious.

"Do you like aggravating people or something because you are doing a great job at it right now. I will go on a date with you, but you have to tell me some of your secrets." I said.

"_I will tell you tonight. Meet me at the boardwalk."_ He said smiling, except his lips didn't move. He was thinking of this, so clearly he could read minds too.

"_You know you are such a genius for figuring that out so quickly_." He thought. I smiled at him. It was nice that I wasn't the only one that I could read minds. I then turned my attention towards the negative. I wasn't able to keep secrets. I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't trust my mind to keep secrets.

"_You know it."_ He thought.

"_You know it hasn't even been a minute and, it's kind of annoying already."_ I added with a harsh tone.

"_Sorry. C'mon, I want to introduce you to Mr. Smith. He is one of my favorite teachers." _

Mr. Smith was one of the youngest teachers I had seen so far. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He had a small statue of a phoenix on his desk. You could tell he taught a fire class. Once again, Edward and I sat by each other.

Edward and I actually didn't pay attention in class. We were both discussing in our minds. When class was over, Hermes teleported to my class.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. Can I talk to you for a second? Alone." He said glaring at Edward.

"Sure." I said. Hermes and I walked a huge distance, so that Edward wouldn't hear us. I knew it was useless because Edward could still read one of our minds.

_You know it. _Edward said.

_Can you like stay out of our heads for a second? I promise I will tell you what happens during our…you know. _I said.

_Fine. Just don't be late for Mrs. Floras class. She hates people who are late for her class. _He said, and like that, he was gone. Hermes then stopped.

"We need to talk." Hermes said.

"Isn't that the reason why wee walked half a mile in the middle of nowhere?" I said.

"I guess so." Hermes said as he looked down to the floor. "Look, I heard that you and Edward have a connection. Just watch out. If he hurts you in any way, tell me immediately." He had a crushed and concerned look on his face.

It was like the love of his life just died, and I knew that the worst part was that I was the love of his life, and I wasn't dying. I was falling in love with someone else. I started heading for Mrs. Flora's class without saying a word to Hermes. He looked after me, but didn't follow. Instead, he walked to class.

_I'm so sorry, Hermes. _I thought as tears overwhelmed my eyes.

I stopped and looked up. I was in the woods still. I climbed up a tree. One place where nobody could find me, I was in place where I was alone just myself and I. I couldn't even find peace and quiet in my mind now thanks to Edward. This was the only place where I felt that I was here in the present.

I felt pain, as if someone punched me right at the gut. For the first time in years, I cried. I cried about my family. How hurt they were and what I did to them. They didn't deserve me.

I cried for Hermes. I don't hate him. Sure, he might be annoying at times but I felt something for him. I don't know what, but I felt a certain thrill when I am with him. He didn't deserve me neither. He deserves someone better, someone who wouldn't hurt him unlike me.

I also cried for myself. If I had obeyed in the first place, I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be confused or hurt or anything. I would be at home training.

"Hi." A small voice called. I looked around me, but didn't see anybody. I knew for sure that I wasn't reading someone's mind.

"Down here." The same voice called out.

I looked down towards the ground. Leaning towards a tree, was a girl with short, black spiky hair. She looked older than I was by a lot, yet she looked beautiful. She had pixie-like features like her nose and small eyes. I climbed down the tree in order to see her face to face.

"Hi." I said back.

"I'm Marlene. I'm daughter of Athena and Ares." She said.

"I am daughter of Zeus and Hera. My name is Alexandra, Alex for short."

"Nice to meet you. Umm. Are you okay? Why were you crying up there?"

"You just don't know what I've been through. It is frustrating. I better get to class." I said as I started walking towards the nearest way out of the woods. The ground came up and made a barrier not allowing me to leave. I looked back at Marlene.

"Sorry, it's just that there is something about you that intrigues me." She said as she took hold of my arm.

She closed her eyes and stood there swaying slightly. I read her mind. I wasn't sure what was going on in her head. It was like a movie, she seemed to be reading something. She was reading my life to be exact. I was intrigued. I relived old nightmares and happiness in my life, along with the recent hardships. We both opened our eyes at the same time.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You are probably thinking I'm a weirdo or something." She said.

"It's okay. Thank you for letting me relieve my life and helping me find encouragement."

"How did you see what I was seeing? You are the first person to know I have my powers already."

"I have developed many powers also, including reading minds." I smiled.

I liked hanging out with Marlene. She was easy going and was easy to talk to like Edward. She had a certain charm. It was like I knew her for my whole life.

"I have to go. I'm probably late for class." I said.

"Don't worry. Here take my arm." She said.

As soon as I took hold of Marlene's hand, we both teleported. We went back in time and were standing right in front of Mrs. Floras classroom.

"Thank you. See you around." I said.

"You too." She said as she headed back to the woods. Edward grabbed my elbow from behind me. I was startled so much, I accidentally slapped him on the face.

_Ow! What was that for?_

_Sorry, I thought you were… never mind. _

_Thought I was who, you know you can't keep secrets from me._

_Watch me._

Images of pain flooded my mind all at once. I couldn't handle it. It was too much pain. I fell down. I looked up at Edward.

_I can also control peoples mind and cause pain. So, I recommend you not to make me do that again._

_I thought you liked me. ._

_I lied. I don't like you… I love you, Alex._

_Sweet, but very corny and kiss-upy.. _

_Whatever, in this class the room is divided in two, girls and boys. Of course, you know what side that would be. _

_Ok. See you later._

_Bye._

I walked in the room. It was amazing. It looked like a forest in here. There were trees and everything. I walked up to Mrs. Flora. She was talking to another student at the time. I looked around taking in the beauty of the classroom.

"May I help you, sweetie?" a familiar voice asked. I looked to see who it was. It was Mrs. Flora herself. I immediately recognized her. The long black hair, piercing green eyes, and small nose could only belong to one person, Andrea. She used to teach me back home and now she was here. I immediately hugged her.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"Me too. Why didn't you say goodbye to me? I was a bit hurt you know."

"Sorry, but I couldn't find you anywhere, and I was hurried by Hermes."

"Oh. But, just because you and I are friends doesn't mean I will give you special attention."

"Okay. I'm just so glad to you're here with me."

"I am too, now sit down."

I followed Andrea's directions. She talked about how we could heal ourselves during battles. Edward was constantly disturbing me, but I managed to ignore him all hour.

Andrea wanted us to work with partners. Everyone looked at someone they knew except me, I really didn't know anyone in this class except Edward. I wished Marlene was here. Disappointment filled the classroom when they found out that Andrea had already picked partners.

Edward's partner was a certain Andrew, who was even more arrogant than Edward was. I, on the other hand, was paired with one of the meanest goddess in camp, Christina. I had seen her bully some kids in camp before, while I was walking to class. I was determined not to let Christina stomp all over me and think she was superior.

_Please give Christina her own medicine. Nobody here has the guts to do so, and it would be quite a show._

I looked over at Edward. He gave me his brilliant smile. I turned towards Christina.

"Okay. Look here is what's going to happen. You are going to do all the work and I'm going to 'supervise' those guys over there." Christina said.

"Who do you think you are?" I said a bit louder than I intended.

"I'm pretty sure I am Christina. And _what_ are you?" she responded.

"Alexandra, call me Alex. Oh and instead of supervising those guys over there, why don't you actually do something in your life like I don't know, think." I raised an eyebrow. Her mouth opened in shock. "Close your mouth. You will catch flies that way." I sat down and motioned her to sit also.

"Who are your parents? When my Daddy tells Zeus about this, you will be gone." Christine said with a smug smile on her face.

"Too bad my Dad _is_ Zeus." I said. The look on her face was priceless. She was torn. She had been defeated at her own game. Everybody laughed and yelled 'Burn.' She sat down in the chair.

"You are now on my revenge list." She said.

"Does it look like I care?" I said and started working on the assignment. We were trying to build a tree out of clay. Andrea said that it will be needed for our next lesson together. When we finally finished, I stood up and started walking towards Edward who was leaning on the wall.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Perfect." He replied with a smile. We headed off to our last class, Combat Lessons. I knew I was going to master this class with my fighting experience. I touched my necklace my Dad had given me. The necklace brought so many memories. I knew it had only been a week since I was gone, but it felt like forever.

"They miss you too. Trust me. I will miss you if you were gone for a day." Edward said. I smiled at him, and happiness went to sadness as I saw Hermes afar off. He was staring at us. Edward's eyes followed my glance.

"Hermes!" Edward yelled. "Why don't you come here instead of spying on us?" Hermes said nothing, still staring. I knew he was hurt inside, and it was all because of me. Tears started coming to my eyes again. I fought against them. Edward couldn't see me cry.

Edward looked at me and started pulling me to start walking again. I could not walk though; I was concentrating at Hermes' feelings. He wasn't hurt, he felt happy surprisingly. I didn't understand. I went through his mind.

_Alex, I know you can read minds. I found out the day of the fight with your father, when you went through my head. I have the power to know who is going through my mind and why. I cannot read minds though, but if you are listening to my thoughts right now, I want to tell you that I am happy for you and that I don't care if you choose him over me as long as you are happy, I am happy. I guess it is time for me to move on. I met this nice goddess here. I hope that she can get my mind to forget about you. It won't be easy and we both know that. Just remember, I love you no matter what._

The tears on my eyes won the battle. I ran away as fast as I could. Edward couldn't see my cry, not now, not ever. I ran to the woods where I met Marlene. I hope that she was there. I kept running. I looked back once to see that neither Hermes nor Edward was following me. I was slightly relieved. I kept running. I started slowing down and eventually didn't know where I was. I was lost in the woods. I tried to find the way out, but I couldn't. It was hopeless. I finally gave up and climbed up a tree.

I focused on my Dad to see what he was doing. I missed him so much. I wished that I wasn't so mean to him. In my mind, I saw him sitting down in his chair staring silently at old photos of me when I was little. I saw for the first time in my life, my Dad actually crying for me. His mind was filled with memories, including recent memories that didn't look so good. For example, the time I told him that I hated him for not letting me visit my uncle's house one time. I noticed how hard I was on him.

I climbed higher and higher until I was at the top of the tree. I felt like nobody could find me here, or that I could find my way out of here. I heard footsteps below. I looked down to see who it was. It was Hermes. Edward was nowhere in sight. I could tell that Edward knew we had to talk.

"Hey." Hermes said while kicking a pile of leaves.

"Hey." I replied looking out into the distance.

"C'mon let's get to class. You got five more minutes, you know." He said in a cheerful mood,

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped back. I was angry at him for no reason. It wasn't his fault or was it. He was the one that got me all confused in the first place. He was the one that decided to come along and protect him. Who did he think he was? My anger grew more and more. Hermes climbed up the tree in a moment and grabbed me from my waist. He then climbed down the tree with the same speed and ease.

"Why are you even mad at me for?" he said.

"I don't even know."

"Ok. Then stop getting all mad at me."

"I can't. It's all your fault."

"My fault! How is it my fault?" his voice in a higher pitch.

"You…" I started and stopped to try to figure one reason why it was his fault. He raised one eyebrow. "This is why I hate you so much."

"What did I do?" he said in the same high pitch.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. You have no flaws, unlike me. You are so. So…perfect. Ya! You are so perfect, and that's what I hate about you."

"You think I'm perfect." He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Ya." I said.

"Look at me." He yelled at me. "Look at me. I'm…I'm a murderer. If it weren't for me, my parents would be alive. So, don't ever call me perfect. Look at yourself. You are the one who's perfect. You have everything you can ever dream of: parents, money, power, authority, education, friends, guys who drool over you… What else do you want?"

I was stunned. It was as if someone had punched me in the stomach and took my breath out. I wasn't strong enough. I fell to the ground making myself a little ball. Then, I started crying. Hermes kneeled besides me. He picked me up and held me like a little baby. He kept saying I'm sorry when it wasn't his fault, but mine. It was all my fault. He shouldn't be even be here.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I managed to say.

"I shouldn't have said that to you." He whispered in my ear.

"You had every right to tell me that. I'm sorry. I truly am. It's just that…"

"Shh. C'mon let's get to class before we are too late."

"Okay."

I got up and we walked all the way to Combating Lessons. I turned towards Hermes giving him a small smile.

"Thanks for everything, Hermes."

"Your welcome. Now, go I have to get to my own class. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked away as Hermes just stood there. I was wondering what he was thinking about. He was imagining that as I turned for class he turned me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I stopped and looked at him. He turned bright red as he remembered I could read minds. I felt like running up to him and actually kissing him. But, it was too late and he had teleported to his class.

I turned back around and looked for Edward. I ran up to him once I saw him. He was standing by one of the blue flags.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My partner is not here. He left yesterday night. Now, I can't battle anyone."

"Am I not here. I'll be your new partner, duh."

"Like you can beat me." He said.

"Ya I can beat you." I said as I took out the sword that Cronus gave me. Edward took out his own sword and threw me a helmet. I then remembered that Edward could read minds, so I couldn't use my main weapon.

In an instant, he charged at me and attacked to my left. I dodged it and swung the sword low at his feet. He jumped high in the air. He was mine now. I made the wind keep him in place, and throw him to the ground. He got up as if it didn't affect him. He threw a small sword at me. I caught it with my bear hands. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw me catch the sword and throw it back at him with twice the speed and force. It hit him square on the helmet making the helmet fall of his head. I knew this meant I had won.

"Wow. That was amazing. I've never met anyone beat me in battle. You got to teach me that move." He said.

"Okay. I said.

"I think you're capable of maybe beating Sahara." He said. Everyone around us gasped as he said her name.

"Who is Sahara?" I asked

"Sahara is daughter of Ares the great god of war. She is said to be invincible, well actually is invincible. Nobody has been able to beat her in anything." He led me through a crowd of people. Everyone gathered to see Sahara.

"Hey Sahara!" Edward called out "I bet my friend here. Can beat you in your own game?"

"We'll see about that she said." As she finished the fight quickly by cutting, the poor guys hand like I cut Hermes.

She walked up to me. She was a bit taller than I was. She looked at my necklace. She tried grabbing my necklace and yanking it off, but I was too quick for her and in an instant grabbed her arm and wrapped it around herself.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I said in her ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

She untwisted herself and pushed me back. I fell to the ground. She grabbed her sword. She came on a full on attack. I rolled over, the sword missing my head by inches. I got up and had my own sword in my hands. The battle went on; all you could hear was metal hitting metal.

I had to admit she was good at this game. I had to work hard on blocking each fatal move. I knew that this was her talent because she didn't think about anything. She didn't think about strategy or what to do or anything.

I knew this fight would never end. One of us had to crack eventually. I decided to mix it up a bit by using a bit of my magic, but she counteracted it by making me slip. She cut my hand. She smiled, as she knew that she had it in the bag now. I was in pain and shock. As I looked at my hand, she took out a dagger and made a small cut on my face. I fell to the ground. Blood trickled down my cheek. I wiped it off with my hand.

"The fight is not over." I said as I touched a small bowl full of water. All the water was gone and I was a different person. I wasn't human then, instead I was water.

I was unbeatable and I knew that. Nothing could hurt me. She charged at me and with fury tried to hurt me in some way. She became frustrated as she saw that it was impossible.

"Let's end this now." I said as I tried to drown her. She smiled as she saw my attempt.

Suddenly, she made the ground rise a bit higher. The ground tried to suck me up. I turned to my human self again. I couldn't move now, my feet cemented to the ground. Sahara walked up to me.

"I told you. I never lose." She said as she punched me on the face. Everything else was a blur. I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermes!," Edward yelled, "She's coming back." Blood pounded in my ears. I had a huge headache. I opened my eyes slowly, everyone was around my bed. Hermes and Edward were standing closest to me, of course, one on each side. Then, there was Marlene, Percy, Megan, and Patrick at the end of my bed. I gave them a weak smile.

"How long have I been out?" I asked wearily.

"Three days." Hermes said.

"Did you know you sleep talk?" Edward said smiling.

_Oh no! I_ thought.

_Oh yes! _ He replied, his smile growing bigger.

I tried sitting up, both Hermes and Edward helped me. Blood started rushing down my head.

"How do you feel?" Hermes asked with a soft expression on his face. My heartbeat picked up for no reason.

"Ummm like I have been hanging upside down." I saw Marlene and Megan exchange guilty looks. I laughed. Relieved, they did too.

I got out of bed. I felt my face turn red when Hermes held me close.

"How much makeup work do I got?" I asked.

"None, we haven't had school. We only have school Monday, Friday, and Saturday." Patrick said.

"Ok." I walked towards the mirror, and saw my hair all frizzy. I immediately combed my hair with my fingers, but it was not use. "I need to do something with this hair."

Hermes placed both hands on my shoulders and spun me around. He gave me a serious look.

"You look fine." he said. His eyes told me that he was saying the truth. I smiled slightly.

"Still...Look at my hair! It's a frizz ball!" I said. He rolled his eyes and asked Edward to use wind and fire attacks in order to attempt to flatten it.

"No!" I said. "That only burns it." I looked around and saw a bowl of water. I made my hair absorb most of the water without getting it drenched. The frizziness stopped and I ended up with long curly hair.

"That's better." I said. Hermes gave me a disapproved look.

"What!" I said.

"I don't like you using your powers for nonsense like that. You are already beautiful." he said gently touching my cheek. I blushed.

"Since when do you blush?" Hermes asked laughing.

"I agree with Hermes." Edward said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Alex being already beautiful. She's a sight for sore eyes." Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

We all walked outside and headed for the main office. There, I took one schedule of the activities today. I looked at the clock; it was almost lunch time. Megan and Percy decided that they would go swimming. Patrick went to practice his Combat Skills. The rest of us, which was Edward, Hermes, Marlene, and I, decided to eat lunch and then go to the next activity.

We walked to Tony' s BBQ, one of the only places where they served mortal food. I went with ribs, Marlene went with the chicken wings, and both Edward and Hermes went with a hamburger.

"This hamburger is pretty good." Edward said.

"I bet you that ribs are better." I said. Hermes gave me a stern look. I knew I wasn't allowed to use 'mortal language' as the others called it. "How are your wings, Marlene?"

"Good, but a bit too spicy." she said.

Once we were all done, I looked at the schedule. The Dark Arts Competition was the first competition on the list. We walked to Mr. Evans classroom. He stood outside looking straight at me. Hermes brought me closer to him. I could have sworn I heard him growl.

"I assume that you children are here for the competition" Mr. Evans solemnly said. We all nodded.

"Excellent. Follow me." We all followed him to the back of the room. There he opened a back door, where we saw a huge maze.

"First to find the golden orb wins." Mr. Evans said in his same monotonous tone. We stood there waiting for further instruction. "What are you waiting for? Chop. Chop."

As we stepped into the maze the door slammed shut, and was locked from the inside.

_Guess we can't turn back now._ I thought.

_Ya, literally. _Edward replied.

We all decided to split up in groups. Edward and Hermes had a fight on who should come with me. Hermes won the fight because he was my protector and I was also safest with him.

"Can I use my powers now?" I whined.

"Of course, what am I stupid? I wouldn't prevent you from using your powers, especially during a Dark Arts Competition. I only got made because it was unnecessary.

"Oh." I replied. I lifted myself high in the sky to see where the golden orb was, but all I saw was a maze that stretched for miles and miles.

"Do you see the orb?" Hermes called.

"No, but this maze stretches out for miles." I said.

"Ok. Come down here."

At that same moment, five birds started attacking him. The birds were all tall and looked like an ostrich except for it's bright colored feathers all over its body.

"Hermes!" I yelled. I immediately came down to help him. I threw him my sword because he never carried a sword with him. I stood behind me with my bow and arrows. Each arrow I shot was fatal, and every move of his fatal.

After all of them were dead, I walked up to the birds I shot. I grabbed my arrow and took it out of the bird's carcass. As soon as I did that, it's eyes opened wide.

"Uh-oh." I said.

"Run!" Hermes yelled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I ran with him. We kept going straight, but when I looked back I saw that the birds stayed where they had been in the beginning. I stopped and jogged back at the birds.

"Are you crazy!" Hermes said.

"No, but look." I said as I touched one of the birds on the head. At first it was scared, but eventually got comfortable. As I touched it's body, it led out a loud screech. I looked at my hand and saw that it was covered in blood.

"Hermes we have to help him." I said.

"For what? They tried to kill us." he said.

"If I tried to kill you and got hurt, would you not heal me." He stayed quiet.

Should I trust her, after all that she did to you. Then, who will be in charge? You or her? No. She can't use me anymore. Hermes thought.

"Look in my eyes." I told him. He looked down. Once again, we were both mesmerized by each other. He came closer, our heads almost touching.

"Please." I whispered. He looked at the bird and then at me.

"Fine." He gave in, " But with one condition."

"Okay." I said.

"Kiss me."

"Hermes, I...can't." I said hesitantly.

"Oh. I get it. You and Edward got a thing." he said sadly.

"No." I said quickly.

"Then what!" He said angry now.

"I...don't want to hurt you again." I said. He stayed quiet for a second.

"Alex, what makes you think you have hurt me? You have never hurt me, the opposite actually. You have made me the happiest man in the world." he said. He moved closer.

"No!" I yelled. " I bring you sadness and depression. I don't make you happy."

"You don't know how I'm feeling." he said.

But you can, Alex. I thought to myself. I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Trying to figure out what you feel for me." I said. I heard him walk up to me.

"What do I feel?" he said as he took my hand and put it on his heart.

"You feel....nothing." I said opening my eyes.

"What?"

"I can't read your feelings." I said.

"True love." Hermes muttered to himself.

"True love? What does that have to do with me not being able to read your feelings?" I asked.

"There is a legend that says that does can read feelings can read everyone else feelings, except when it comes to true love."

"No." I said. "Just cure the stupid bird and let's go."

As we turned, we noticed that the birds were no longer there. We were alone in the maze.

"Let's just get this over with." I said.

We walked around the maze. We took a left, right, left, another left, and finally a right. There we came across Marlene and Edward.

"Did you guys found it?" I asked.

"No. But, we came across a lot of creatures." Edward said.

"I see that." I replied looking at his arm which had a huge cut. Marlene looked pale.

"I hate blood." she said as she placed her hand over the cut. The cut then disappeared.

"Thanks." Edward said.

"No problem. Now, let's go before it's too late." she said.

"Late for what?" Hermes asked.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. I looked behind and saw the maze closing that.

"That." Marlene said as we all started running. Everyone followed. We didn't know where to go. As we passed a three way, I saw something gold in the corner of my eye. I stopped.

"Go back." I yelled.

"What are you crazy?" Edward said.

"Trust me." I said as I started running back into the left side. There, I saw a floating gold orb. I ran as fast as I could, but tripped. Vines started wrapping around my legs. I couldn't move.

"Go! Ignore me! Run!" I yelled.

Marlene and Edward ran towards the orb, but Hermes stopped and stood besides me. He tried cutting the vines up, but only managed to get me more tied up. Hermes cursed under his breath. He took a sword from my cloak.

"No! You're gonna kill me." I said.

"I will never hurt you." he said as he swung the sword. He cut the root of the vine and I was free.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said. We looked behind us and saw that our passage was closing in.

"Run!" I said. We ran as fast as we could, and both reached the orb at the same time. I felt a rush of wind. I opened my eyes and found out that I teleported back to Mr. Evans' classroom. He had a wide grin.

"Welcome back." he said unusually happy. Marlene and Edward were standing behind him.

"You do know that wasn't much of a Defense Against the Dark Arts challenge." I said.

"I know. This is your challenge." he said as he pulled out a cage.

Inside the cage was a small creature. It had green skin and big beady yellow eyes. It growled at us showing it's sharp rows of teeth.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is a goblin. One of the most ferocious creatures ever to live, also incredibly hard to beat." he said proudly.

"It's a bit small." Hermes said. Mr. Evans looked mad now like we had offended him. He opened the cage. The goblin swiftly jumped out. He began to grow and grow. His head almost touched the ceiling now. It roared loudly. It looked at us and threw his fist down. We barely escaped.

"Pass me your sword." Hermes called as he dodged another one of the goblin's fists. I threw it at him and started preparing my bow. Seeing that I was distracted the goblin tried knocking me out with his fists.

"Alex!" Hermes yelled. I looked back. All I saw was the goblin's green fist heading my way. I froze in fear. Hermes knocked me out of the way. The goblin's fists threw Hermes down to the floor so hard, he was out cold.

"Ok. Now it's personal." I told the goblin.

The goblin, seeming to understand what I told him, started dancing like a little girl and mocked me. I grabbed my bow and an arrow, took a deep breath and shot it. The arrow curve slightly, and it hit the goblin in the eye. The goblin let out a painful shriek.

I ran towards Hermes. He wasn't responding.

_He's dead. _I thought, _I....I killed him. _

I dragged him to the side, safe of the goblin's deadly wrath. It was angrier than before. I saw my sword lying on the floor. I ran and got my sword. I cut the goblin several times, and shot him too, but it wouldn't give up. The battle lasted for over an hour, when the goblin fell exahusted.

"This was for Hermes." I said catching my breath and thrusting my sword into the goblin's heart. I fell there and cried. I now learned that I was in love with Hermes, but it was too late.


End file.
